


A TR@N5ETHN1C CHR1$TM@S

by FuhrerSinB



Category: transethnic
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhrerSinB/pseuds/FuhrerSinB





	A TR@N5ETHN1C CHR1$TM@S

A$ L0NG A$ H3 C0ULD ʀᴇᴍ3ᴍʙ3ᴇʀ, M@TTHEWD1 ˜”*°•.˜”*°•H@D A V3RY D!FFICULT L!F3. AB@ND0N3D AT THE A˜”*°•.˜”*°•gE 0F TH1rTEEN h1$ P@R3NTS NEV3R L0V3D H1M @ND 50 $00N S3NT H1M TØ aN 0RPH@NAGE !!AŤ jU5T A Y0UNG @G3 , M@TTHEWD1 W@S R@N 0V3R, 5aCR1F1C3D TØ 1ND1@N$, R@PP3D, &@ND& $0LD TØ A BL@CK fAM1LY WH0 W3RE C@LL3D TH3 J0HNS0N$.H3 55UFFER3D $0 MUCH TH@T H3 CR1ED H1M5ELF T0 SL33P 3VRY N1GHT B3CUZ N0B0DY L0V3D H1M. H0WEV3R, 0N3 D@Y WH1LE H3 W@$ AT TH3 0RPH@N@G3, H3 M3T A Y0UNG M@N N@MED M1K3 &@ND& A GURL N@MED “/’$HY”’. ANYW@Y, B@CK T0 TH3 PR3S3NT (A/N:I C@NT BEL1EV3 I JUST D1D TH@T 1N A 5T0RY XD 1’M S0 R@ND0M L0L, BUT 1TZ *MY* ST0RY, 50 Y0U C@NT JUDG3 M3 OK@Y??!1!!), M@TTHEWD1 H@D CH3CK3D H1M5ELF INT0 A M3NT@L H0$P1T@L 1N G@1N3SV1LL3. “”H3Y,”/ A VO1C3 C@LLED FR0M A 5E@T AW@Y. MATTH3WD1 L00K3D 1MM1D1@TELY. TH3 INS@NE M@N TURN3D H1$ HUG3 H3AD, T@K1NG H1S N0S3 W1T H1M, @ND TH3N SUDD3NLY KN0CK1NG M@TTHEWD1 T0 TH3 GR0UND W1T H1$ K1CKST@ND N0$E. “‘0H 5H00T B@N@N@ 1’M 50 50RRY 1 D1DNT M3@N T0 D0 TH@T.”’ H3 TH3N H3LP3D M@TTH3WD1 UP FR0M TH3 GR0UND. “‘1’M 10R1 BY TH3 W@Y” H3 W1NK$. M@TTHEWD1 BLU$HES TH3N TURN5 AW@Y @ND R0LL$ H1S 3Y3S “‘./WH@TEVER Y0U B@KA’’.,, “‘MATTH3WD1?”’/. TH3 D0CT0R C@LL$. “;’r1GHT TH15 W@Y, ” 5HE GU1D3S H1M T0 D@ R00M. 4

\-- TH3N TH3 GH3Y$ G3T M@RR1ED -- (A/N: T0LD U TH@T TH3Y W3R3 B1G G@E$ XD)

“D0 y0U T@K3 TH1$ M@N 1N D3@TH F0R TH3 RE5T OF Y0UR UNN@TURAL L1FE?”’ 5AYS TH3 PRE1ST N@MED $CRUFFY. 

“‘H@1, 1 D0 DE$U”’ S@YS I0RI CH@N “/&AND& D0 y0U T@K3 TH1$ M@N 1N D3@TH F0R TH3 RE5T OF Y0UR UNN@TURAL L1FE?”

“Y-Y3S, 1 DO,.”’, M@TTY CRIE$ A5 TEAR5 R0LL D0WN H1$ GR0$$ A$$ @CHNE F1LL3D F@CE @ND 1NT0 H1$ $HIRT WH3R3 H1S P3PP3RM1NT N1PPL3 CL@MP5 @RE. 

“y0U M@Y N0W NUZZL3 D@ BR1D3 XD”

L1TTL3 M@TTY P0UNCE$ 0NT0 H1$ W1F3. “1 LUVZ U BBY 1 W@NNa NUZZL3 U FOR3V3RZ XD MY L1TTLE $PL3NDA F1LLED CUPC@KK3 <3..,”

ME@NWH1LE IN D@ M3NT@L H0$P1T@L,,,,,,\ “‘H0L@ H03Z 1’M B3TT3R TH@N Y’@LLZIEZ.’’;.’] J@QU33N@ W@Z PU5H3D UP @G@1N5T A W@LL AND H@D 5L1ME SH0V3D INT0 H3R L00SE, M0NKEY L0VE C@VE. $H3 W@Z 50 5H0CK3D TH@T H3R C@NDY C@NE D1LD0 SL1D R1GHT 0UTT@ H3R P00PER H0L3. “OWO 1 D0N’T 3V3N KN0 UR N@ME????!! XDD”

“1TZ L1@H XP, BUT D@T D0E$NT M@TTER. CUM HE@R U $LUTTY L1TTL3 3LF.” L1@H ST@RED AT J@QUIT@’$ NE@AND3RTH@L F@CE AND H3R CH@RCO@L SKIN. J@QUITa-S@N W@$ QU1T3 H0T. 1F Y0U W3R3 1NT0 UGLY P30PL3. JK. J@QU1T@-$@M@ 1S PRETT1ER TH@N A SUNR1$E 0F P3N1S3S. 1F Y0U AGR33 JUST $IGN MY CH@NG3.0RG PET1T10N.

\----

TH3 N3XT D@Y: A CHR15TM@S P@RTY AT $INB-CH@N’S H0USE.

\---

“AAAND TH1S 15 F0R Y0U AGU5T1N” S@YS G(R@P0) A5 H3 H@ND5 AGU5T1N A GFRIEND ALBUM.

“L3G3ND$ 0NLY” K1M Y3LL5 FR0M A D1ST@NC3

“UMMM…. WHERE’S 50HY@NG?”;

“1N THE TR@5H WH3R3 SH3 B3L0NG XDD$’/”

“SHUT UP D0 Y0U 3V3N-”

“0K,0K. tH@T’$ EN0UGH”,./ S@1D ANUBIS “L3T’$ 0P3N M0R3 PR3S3NTZZZ1!!!,.”

J3W H@d B33N N3XT AND B0UGHT H1S BR0TH3R A L1TTLE $0METH1NG SPEC1@L ;00

“TH@NK$ BR0 :)” H3 SM1L3S.

“NEXT”

5CRUFFY G@V3 LUCY AND ANUB1S A B0X B1GG3R TH@N J@QU1T@’S N0$TR1L$. TH3Y 0P3N3D TH3 B0X @ND S@W D0G GUY 1N A 5LUTTY $@NT@ 0UTF1T W1TH N1PPLE CL@MP$./

TH3Y @LL H@V3 A G00D T1M3 T0G3TH3R, M@TTH3WDI AND 1OR1 A$ W3LL. M@TTH3WD1 W@$ $0 H@PPY. H3 F1N@LLY F3LT L0V3D F0R 0NC3.

~~

“‘,ALR1GHT M@TT, T1M3 F0R Y0UR M3D1C1N3.”’ TH3 D0CT0R L1@H G@V3 M@TTH3D1 H15 P1LL5.

“,^WA-WH3R3 AM 1????1?1?!” M@TTTY L00K5 AT TH3 D0CT0R 1N A C0NFU5ED W@Y.

“Y0U SW@LL0W3D MY SL1M3 AND W3NT B3RZ3RK. Y0U ST@RT3D T@LK1NG T0 Y0UR53LF, S@Y1NG H0W Y0U F1N@LLY F3LT L0V3, BUT N0 0N3 W@5 TH3R3.”


End file.
